What Sasuke Doesn't Know
by Tessela
Summary: Itachi would always find Sakura on his doorstep crying with woeful tales of her breaking marriage. He listened to her, hunched over, puffy-eyed and blowing her nose on infinite Kleenexes over his brother. So he like to think out of pity he did it and found his self, leaned over this girl, drying her tears and for one night giving her the fairytale his brother never did. AU


**.\\\.**

Chapter 1

**O**

Happy Birthday, Sakura

**.\\\.**

Sakura takes another tissue from the offering hand, blowing her nose into it, she lets it fall back into the lap with the rest of the used Kleenexes. Her green eyes rimmed red and puffy from tears and her face flushed red from the emotions bottled in her tiny body. Her shoulders shook and silently she wept into her hands. She didn't want him to hear her cries, she didn't want him to think less of her for doing so.

Itachi watches her with a stoic expression as she cries, keeping his face blank and devoid of any emotions. He didn't touch her or talk to her, he only hands her tissues every moment when another becomes soggy with her tears and snot. She didn't look up at him, her face and hair dropped down to her lap. He knows when she's ready, she'll raise her head and look at him, let him asses the damage his brother has done to her and give her meaningful advice to at least halt her from throwing herself into ongoing traffic.

Sakura tucks a lock of her pink curls behind her ear. Her head still sullenly low, she takes another offered tissue and wipes her damp eyes for the last time. She sniffs, licks her dry lips and slowly raises her head to see if his expression has changed. Despite it still looked disinterested, she knew he's listening for whenever she has to say when she needs to say it. He's always been good ears for her, every time her bone-headed husband does another stupid thing or forgets some important date, it's Itachi who she turns to, to vent out her stress. He and Ino are the only people she would let see her cry the way she did; hysterically and sometimes angrily. This time Sasuke has gone and done it, forgetting her birthday. All that week, she left subtle hints around their home. Putting dates, circling her birthday number and even going to the extent and asking Naruto to remind him, and when the blonde boy confirmed he did, Sasuke didn't even stay home long enough to wish her happy birthday.

She didn't want much from Sasuke, just love and his attention. Both he neglects to give her, just leaves,

her at home to attend to her lady of the house duties. He didn't even make love to her anymore, always on missions and tired when he came home, sometimes skipping dinner and bathing altogether to go to sleep. The emotionally and sexually frustrated young wife is at her wit's end with ideas to get his younger brother to give her so much as a sideways glance.

"I don't know what to do, Itachi." Sakura sobs again with her head in her hands. "Is there something wrong with me? Tell me Itachi, what is wrong with me?" She regards at him with dispirited eyes. Itachi didn't look at her, however, picking up his trashcan and sweeping her used tissues into it, he gave her the best standard advice he has without being biased.

"You are your worse critic, Sakura." Says Itachi. He pours her a small cup of tea and takes her hands to gingerly shape around the delicate cup. His warm calloused fingers almost entirely enveloping her small delicate hands.

"That doesn't help me, Itachi." She replies bitterly, putting her lips to the clay cup and sips the warm liquid, letting it slide down her throat with ease and warming her body nicely like a good blanket. She calmly sighs, feeling more tranquil from the tea.

"Why do you let Sasuke treat you the way he does?" Sakura glances at Itachi. She didn't expect him to ask her a question like that, she looks down into the tea and ponders his words for a moment.

"I don't," She lies to the tea.

"Indeed, you let my brother step on you and everything you believe in." Itachi continues. "If you had any morals or even the remote confidence in yourself, you wouldn't let my brother control 98% of your marriage, leaving you the remainder 2% freedom to roam in your cage." He says. "Sakura, you are letting him neglect you emotionally and physically, I can not tell you what to do when you already know the answer, it would be unnecessary to echo your thoughts."

"I know, I know, Itachi. I just wish... I just want him to show me he loves me. Give a woman what she wants." Sakura huffs. Sasuke doesn't even look at her with appreciation anymore or tells her, her value to him. What was she to chew on, on times when he was away if he didn't shower her with love while with the little time they have together? Her only option in her mind is to know deep down somewhere in his heart, he has love concealed bubbling like no others love he has for any one because his adoration for her would not compare to no one's, like a diamond amongst tarnish stones.

Itachi runs a hand through unbound ebony hair, then adjusts his glasses that are perked high on his nose. His eyes, charcoal like Sasuke's but never as cold. There was a certain warmth like warmed chocolate, his eyes made her feel a certain way of whole. Sometimes she wished Sasuke were like Itachi, like they would switch souls for a day so Sasuke would have the same warm charcoal eyes like Itachi. She studies his features in her mind, observing his skin, lips, eyes, nostrils, everything he has to offer her feasting eyes.

His glasses, she notices, he always wore them because she knew his eyes weren't strong. '_What would he look like without them?'_ She wonders idly to herself. Her hands slowly lifts from her side, touching the very side of the glasses before Itachi's hand shoots up and envelopes her right wrist.

"No," He says and like that she felt like a deer in the headlights. She didn't move her hands though, but her blood began to run hot in her hands and arms, feeling buzzing warmth in the tips of the fingers touching the frames of his glasses. She slowly pulls the glasses from his eyes as he lets her, the frames now resting in her hands. She adjusts her vision to this new version of his face and found it more breathtaking than the one in her imagination.

His strong masculine face is more pronounced than what she assumed, his narrow eyes blink ever so lightly, staring at her with the charcoal warmth of a fireplace. With one hand clutching the frames of his glasses, she yearns to explore more of the Uchiha's face and hopefully work farther down. Her left hand reaches to touch his face but caught again by Itachi's grip.

"Sakura, you say Sasuke is disregarding your feelings but now your thoughts are going to make you disregard his trust." Itachi points out. Sakura's blood ran cold at his truthful words. If she couldn't get what she wanted from Sasuke, her option is to go out and find someone who will and her thoughts has led her to lust for Itachi. Some part of her feels a little ashamed but the rest of her burns with white hot flame that masks the tiny feeling of regret planting in her stomach.

"I don't care," she whispers. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him the way he's hurt me." Sakura uses the same hand in Itachi's grip to caress his smooth skin, the hot prickly warming sensation like fire underneath her fingers. His eyes, she notices, they flickered like a candle; the warmth left them for a moment and then came the driven snow, it ran a chill down her tiny spine but like the wind, it was here and gone so quick that she might have imagined it.

He leans his head over, breaking the space between them, her wrist still in his grip, she feels the warmth of his breath fanning the shell of her ear. "You say that, but do you truly mean it? Is this what

_love_ is?" He teases at her emotions.

"Maybe I don't really know what love means, maybe I need someone to teach me." She whispers into his neck, lightly brushing her lips against his taut skin, his glasses in one of her hands and the other now twisting a lock of his raven hair around her finger. Her blood begins to boil at her bold words, she didn't know where they came from but she wasn't near filtering now.

"I am not good teacher on a subject I don't care to learn." He stares deep into her emerald orbs, seeing the shameless lust in her eyes, he could feel the grinding of her knees together in anticipation, her desire is growing heavy by the minute for him to ravage her. This amuses him at how much power she's already thrown at him, so easily with one look, she's let someone else besides Sasuke take the wheel for a change.

"Give me what you know." She says in one breath as she smashes her lips into his, they mold like clay as she pushes her head to deepen the kiss. Her fingers finds themselves in his raven hair, twisting around her knuckles like silk. Itachi places his hand on the seat behind her, his other on the small of her back. He breaks from her kiss, looking at the flushed pinkette as she pants softly. They were so close, her breast grazing his chest as she moves it rhythmically up and down.

"Foolish little girl." He breathes, the fresh mint of his breath tickling her nose. "Letting petty desires consume you, you no not what fire you play with." He recites as if he's in a Shakespeare.

"Well," She says, darting out her tongue to trace up his neck. "Then I'll just get burned." Her tongue licks the amused Uchiha's lips. Her nails trails from the nape of his neck, dragging over his broad shoulders and down his tight chest, resting them on the hem of his shirt, her cold fingers running over his abs, the smothering skin burning her fingers like a taboo.

"You say you want someone to make love to you. You want someone to passionately show you your worth for one night." Sakura's head softly lands on a plush surface. She didn't even realize he lowered her down to her back, her fingers over his chest as she stares deep into the warming orbs of charcoal. Mesmerized by his beauty, she's paralyzed to his words.

"You and your want for a fairytale romance has never changed." A small smirk pinches his mouth at the corners as she inhales sharply, how did he know? The Uchiha takes his hand and slowly he picks the very first pearl button of her blouse. Sakura watches, half curious, half frighten at this new side of Itachi as he pulls it off easily with little effort, causing the girl underneath him to gasp and squirm in his clutch. However the Uchiha's hands are steady as he does the same for the second button and so on, pulling the sewed on buttons off smoothly. The flimsy material falls back, revealing her breast. He takes his hand to run over the material of her bra, thumbing the area covering her nipple.

Sakura sucks in a breath as he did so, clenching together her legs as she felt his touch sending her core hot electric signals. All of a sudden, she felt like her first time again; nervous, yet impatient. Itachi took his sweet time, he watches the color of her face fighting with the color of her hair, the cloudy lust in her eyes like a smoke bomb. "It's different" She breathes out in a shaky fuzzy voice.

"Oh?" His hands trace down her body, his fingers tracing the swelling of her breast to the curve of her waist, down past her hips and rests at her soft thighs. Her legs still bind with a death-grip with no mind of letting anything wedge in between only seems to only amuse him.

"Because your not the prince in my story." Her smirk mirrors the one in the black abyss of his eyes.

"There's a difference." She whispers.

"Sakura." He gruffly says. "Foolish little Sakura-"

"This is my story, Itachi. You are just a work of the pencil in it." She says non teasingly, causing the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"He quietly asks. Sakura half knowing what he meant by it, his hands still resting at her thighs. Her mind goes cold and for a moment her rational mind rears it's ugly head with words of not yielding to his toxic pleasure. But Sakura shoves back the voice in the back of her mind and nods slowly his fingers rides up her skirt almost above her hips, exposing blue cotton panties. Sakura cups his face, bringing his gaze back towards her. She leans him over and softly, almost lovingly, she plants her lips against his, her teeth nipping his lower lip before he gains dominance again, plunging his tongue in her hot cavern, tasting her like precious wine.

"I am simply pencil work, hm?" He accepts, clearly amused by his new position in her so-called fairytale. "We may need to change that." In a fluid motion, too quick for her body to register, she gasps as two fingers plunge uninvited into her, his fingers twists and he begins to thrust them in and out. Her body squirms as her thighs clench together, his thumb pushes down with such vehemence onto her clit that, it causes her hips to twitch spasmodically, relinquishing the hold on his wrist. Gasps and soft moans erupts from Sakura's mouth, causing the Uchiha to thrust faster as her responses to it grew more ravenous for more.

"Pencil work," She echoes daringly in between moans. A low chuckle rumbles through his chest.

"You call it pencil work, yet, you're dripping down my fingers." He mouths in her ear, scissoring and stretching. "My little brother cannot even begin give you this satisfaction." Her inner muscles waver around his invading fingers at the mention of Sasuke's name. The little voice in her head screams at the top of it's lungs but still like a one sided conversation with no answer, she pushes it deep into her mind.

"He _hasn't_ given me the satisfaction!" She spits back at him, earning a hearty chuckle to the starved wife's displeasure, he pulls his fingers out her, a groan of disapproval as she felt suddenly empty. He begins to strip her of her damp cotton panties, his hard member replacing his fingers at her entrance.

"And you want me to..."He gruffly mumbles like it's an inconvenience on him. Sakura distastefully snorts at his comment. With that, he fills her up to the brim, bending her legs back to get the perfect fit of tightness, eliciting a hard gasp as a wave of white hot pleasure heats the core of the pinkette as he moves into a slow rhythm, his thrusts sensual and thorough. Sakura has heard from the gossip grapevine that Itachi is notorious for being slow and very precise with his rutting, non too fond of a 'quickie' so to speak and she feels it in every thrust, every stroke more concrete than the last and with each entering and leaving of him from her body, her body begins to boil like a steaming pot until she's boiled over and he wouldn't have soon to wait for her body to do said.

He releases her thighs and ties them around his waist to deepen his thrust. "You're so wet, Sakura. Is this all for me?" He whispers tauntingly. Sakura only half listens as she drowns in her own pool of pleasure, the feeling almost felt foreign to her and now she relishes it, the smoothness better than distilled liquor, the sweetness like ripe fleshy fruit as he moves for her lips, she willingly parts them as he slides his tongue into her hot cavern, curling around her tongue as they fight for dominance. His hands roams underneath her bra, grabbing and tweaking a hard nipple.

"Itachi!" She snarls against his lips, his last particular thrust touching an erogenous spot. Her muscles tightens around his hard member. Sakura throws back her head as her spine arches and he begins a faster pace, letting her endure through her orgasm and let the quivers of her body run through her like pure bliss. Her scream is engulfed when his lips silences her again, moving down with trails to her neck, sucking over untouched skin and nipping as he goes. Sakura whimpers, still recovering from her last orgasm as he speeds his rhythm even more. '_It's not over?!' _Sakura thinks, half excited, half terrified. He must need to release as bad as she needed to at the pace he's going but she doesn't complain as he circles her clit, mixing her pleasures from numerous points so dangerously, she estimated in her mind another climax not being too far away.

Sakura began to get lost in the cadence he made, feeling his throbbing member even in her moisten juices going strong. He has not yet came as she did but she could feel it. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, cutting through cloth. This was the direct opposite of the slow thrust, this is more possessive and ravenous, like the last tempo may had been thorough but it didn't seem to satisfy the Uchiha, not one bit. Her poor body clutching onto his aching hard member, her breath erratic against his neck with each new thrust he made, she feels the more pleasure milking out her body with each filling pump.

He has long used his hand to undo the clasp in the front of her bra and he mouths one of her hard nipples, circling the peak with his tongue before biting down on the tender skin. Sakura moans a string of colorful profanities as he rolls it between his bottom and top teeth, picking up a higher speed as he feels his self tipping in a matter of minutes. "Itachi," She says after Itachi does the same to the neglected breast, breaking the steady silence that managed to fill the room aside from her sounds and vocalizations of sheer approval. Her voice devoid of any malice from earlier. Left in it's wake a twinge of softness and dulcet that rolls off her tongue like saturated sugar.

"Yes...?" He gruffly replies in between pumps, feeling an unmistakeable pleasure threatening to rip through him if he not release soon.

"I'm... so..sorry...I've used you...to fuck me." She half jokes, feeling her woman tightening in a stranglehold around his member, a powerful tremor washing over her as Itachi grips her thighs with more ferocity, bending them until her knees nearly brushed her shoulders, feeling his release come simultaneously. She throws her head back, squirming beneath him as she lets out a scream of pleasure, her body arches and pink locklets of hair sticks to her damp, flushed face. His raven hair falls over his shoulders as he clenches his teeth together, splitting his hot cum into her moist flower, their juices mixing. She feels a little of it trickle out.

She listens to their labored breathing, her erratic heart beat as he pulls out, and the little voice in her mind that's hyperventilating at what she's done. As he releases her thighs, she traces her nails from his shoulders, down his chest, a sheen of sweat polished over their body in the heat of their rut. She stares at his face; she touches his hair at the crown of his head, following it down as it spills over his shoulders and his lips, parted and smirking. She lightly brushes her fingers over his bottom lips and down his chin.

"You're poison." She whispers mystified at his exquisite skills. He chuckles.

"Better than pencil work?"

"I'm contemplating it," She teasingly smiles. He grunts overhead and gingerly brush his lips against her forehead. Taking her hand still firmly clutching the frames of his glasses, he places them back perked on his face, letting her hand fall limply on her abdomen. His body unveils over her small frame, and he moves to straighten his self, the shuffling of clothes confirming. The smell of sex hung in the air, heavy and pure evidence of what transpired moments ago and with each inhaling of it, the more her insides begin to flutter in realization.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura."

**.\\\.**

_This story is pretty refreshing to write for me. As much as infidelity is wrong,_

_the reality is some people still do it and it's not just something you avoid not even in fanfiction._

_So, the purpose of this story is for me to practice my lemons and get good feedback,_

_this story is not all smut and it does have a legit original story line._

_There's been a lot of changes to this one chapter different dialogue,_

_details, positions, and reactions so I had fun/irritation writing this one chapter_

_so good feedback would be much appreciated!_

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


End file.
